Fire
by storyluver10
Summary: He watched helplessly as the fires consumed the building. She was trapped in there. Trapped and probably very scared. "Miyu!" KanataxMiyu.Oneshot.


* * *

**A/N**: KanataxMiyu! I know it's kinda short and I'm sorry about the title. I couldn't come up with something better. I still hope you'll like it. Please tell me what you think. Thank you.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Except the plot.

* * *

She was alarmed to find him struggling, as if bound by ropes. His face was pale, sweat glistening on his forehead, eyebrows creased.

"Miyu!" His cry held such anguish that she immediately approached his futon.

"Kanata? Wake up!" She started shaking him. Whatever he was seeing, it could not be good. "Kanata!"

He finally woke up, brown eyes alarmed, afraid. He gathered the blond girl in a hug as soon as he saw her.

"You're safe…Oh god, Miyu…"

She could feel him shaking as well as hear his ragged breathing. She stroked his back to calm him, "It was only a nightmare, Kanata. Everything's fine."

It was a while before he had calmed down enough to be able to let her go.

"Go back to sleep, Kanata. You need it for your game tomorrow."

Right. Their championship game. Damn.

"Stay with me? Please." His brown eyes were fixed at her. She nodded and lay down beside him. He watched her close her eyes. He moved closer and placed a kiss on her cheek before drifting off to sleep himself.

* * *

"Congratulations!"

"Good work, man!"

Kanata smiled. The game had gone well. He scanned the gym for his girlfriend and found her standing near the doorway chatting with Christine.

"Hey, Kanata! Congratulations!" Christine was looking very happy.

He nodded. "Thanks, Chris. Where's Nozumo?"

The pink-haired girl blushed prettily, "He went to change his clothes."

He nodded again and approached Miyu, who was extending a towel to him. He took the towel, slung it over his shoulder and took her hand in his.

Christine spotted Nozumo coming out of the locker room and excused herself from the two.

Kanata turned to face her, "Shall we go?"

Miyu nodded, "Keep up the good work, Kanata."

He leaned towards her to give her a kiss, "Sure, Miyu."

Miyu cleared her throat before asking in a soft voice, "Kanata? What was your dream about?"

He stiffened. "I-I don't really remember."

She was unconvinced, "Are you sure?"

He shrugged and offered her a somewhat hesitant smile, "I really don't."

* * *

He watched helplessly as the fires consumed the building. His nerves were screaming, his senses alert. She was trapped in there. Trapped and probably very scared.

"Let me go!" He struggled against the two firemen holding him. "I need to save her!"

"I'm sorry, son," the older one said, "We can't do that."

Their grip was too strong and Kanata was getting scared.

"Let go!" His voice was becoming hoarse. No matter how he struggled, he could not escape.

He fell to his knees as the temple crumbled and tears poured from his eyes.

It could not be. It wasn't possible.

"Miyu!"

* * *

Miyu bolted up in alarm. She ran from her room and saw that Kanata was struggling once again. She approached and shook him until he opened his eyes.

He was breathing heavily and she wrapped her arms around him. He buried his head in her hair and hugged her tightly.

The same dream…it was the third time now.

"Kanata…" her voice was firm though scared. "You have to tell me why. What's wrong?"

He did not answer and merely pulled her closer.

"Kanata, you have to tell me…please?"

He pulled back from her and in halting tones relayed to her the nightmare that haunted him.

Miyu squeezed his hand and embraced him once again, "I'm here, see? And I'm never going away—unless you'd want me to."

She felt him shake her head and whisper, "Never."

* * *

"Miyu? What are you doing here?"

The aforementioned girl was currently sitting in his room, her futon beside her."

"Is it okay if I sleep beside you tonight?"

Kanata raised an eyebrow.

At his questioning gaze, Miyu explained, "I can wake you up faster if ever you have that—that nightmare."

He understood and he could not have described how grateful he was.

That night, Kanata drifted off to sleep with his arm around an already slumbering Miyu.

.

.

.

And the nightmare never came.

* * *

To **-Angel'sbabyblue-** and **Sapphire Rose E.**: Thank you for reviewing!

To **aznurbangrl:** Thank you for reviewing. I know the title is misleading. I could not come up with a better one. But I'm glad you still liked it!

**xXx**

Thank you to those who've read this story!


End file.
